The Game of Love
by Killing Kathy
Summary: A week is long enough to fall in love. Highschool AU RivailleXEren Inspired by the manga-Seven Days
1. Monday

The Game of Love

Summary-Seven days is long enough to fall in love. High school AU RivailleXEren. Inspired by the manga Seven Days

Monday

_If you're male, _Rivaille thought, _liking someone would imply looking at her face first, followed by her legs, and then her chest, I guess. _He tapped a pencil against his face, every inch of that movement expressing pure boredom as he stared out the window. _What else is there to love? _

He spotted a few girls in the courtyard, who were waving to him enthusiastically. "Levi-sempai!"

He gave them a curt nod back, looking back to the front of the room, where the professor still hadn't showed up. _It's a woman's nature to judge by appearance, _he thought, putting his hand on his chin. _It's not just males that are superficial. No one bothers about the things that they cannot see. Like the heart.._"Those girls don't like me as a person," he murmured, yawing. _Rather, it's all about the face. _A sudden smack hit him on the back of the head. "Egh-Geez, what is it, Hanji?! Did you-" He rubbed the offending spot. "Did you honestly just _hit _me?!"

"Rivaille-chan~!" the girl ignored him, leaning closer to him and tapping his chin with her pencil. "It's because you do unrefined things like yawning with that good-looking face of yours that the girls always dump you in a flash, you know!"

Rivaille grunted; he honestly couldn't care less. "It's about time you got conscious of things like that and do something about them!" Hanji scolded further, wagging a disapproving finger at him, scowling. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." Rivaille placated her offhandly, going back to staring aimlessly at the window.

"You never listen to advice when its given to you.." Hanji sighed, running a hand through her hair. "If you go on like that, your girlfriend is going to fall out of love with you pretty soon, maybe even today."

"Thanks for your concern." Rivaille looked down at his empty desk, mindlessly drawing circles on the pre-marred wood. "But I already got dumped."

"…When?" Hanji asked in surprise.

"Yesterday." Rivaille crossed his legs; he couldn't help fidgeting; the desk was too damn uncomfortable. "She told me.." he elaborated due to Hanji's impervious expression. "that I wasn't the person that she thought I was."

"There, didn't I tell you so?" Hanji shook her head in a-_I'm always right, and you know it! _Gesture.

Rivaille scowled. "It's her own fault for assuming." He tapped his pencil against the desk in a quick staccato tempo. "They're always the ones who confess to me to begin with, and get all disappointed when I'm not what they expect me to be."

"Well, you can't blame them, I guess." Hanji sighed. "In your case, there's this huge gap between your personality and your appearance. In fact!" She pressed her lips together tightly. "It's like a scam!"

"When you're drawing your bow, Rivaille," Hanji said, "You look beautiful. Even though I know exactly what kind of person you are deep down, I'll find myself thinking that."

When Rivaille didn't show any reaction, she looked up and pressed her index finger to her chin. "Hmm..how should I put this…it's like there's a very stoic air around you when you draw a bow. And then there's that face of yours," she continued, "That makes you seem like the prince those girls have been fantasizing about. Well," She raised her hands in defeat. "It's not that hard understand why they would."

"Well..I guess this image is going to follow me until I retire from the club.." Rivaille sighed; this was troublesome. He'd entered the Sina Academy through an archery scholarship. It was a famous uptown district. Originally an elite school for 'well-bred' young ladies-(he didn't know how the hell Hanji got in)-it went co-ed three years ago. Ever since then, they've begun to take in boys as well. But the ratio from boys to girls remains low, with an overwhelming number of girl students. The reason for this probably lies in the fact that the middle school sector is still a all girls institution. _Most of the female students here are pampered owls who know close to nothing about the world. _In comparison to other co-ed schools around, these girls have some unusual impressions concerning boys. They want the boys of their choice to be beyond perfect,

which is obviously impossible for anyone.

"They should get it in their heads that perfect guys like those from a book or TV drama don't exist," Rivaille sighed, grumbling about the still-late teacher.

"But I'm realistic!" Hanji pouted. "How about it then?" She smiled. "You wanna go out with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Rivaille replied, not even thinking about his answer.

"..No way." Hanji grumbled. "Agreeing to it so easily!"

"so you were just joking?" Rivaille asked in a bored tone, tossing his pencil around.

"Of course!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Okay.." Rivaille'd snapped his pencil lead and was staring at it in fascination. "I knew you didn't mean it from the beginning."

"Stuff like falling in love.." Rivaille murmured. "You never know when its going to happen to you."

"…" Hanji was silent for a moment. "Hey! You guys want to order pizza?" Irvin called to them, walking over.

"Yeah yeah!" Hanji enthusiastically agreed. Irvin laid down the pizza menu, and both he and Hanji peered over, debating on which kind of pizza to get. Rivaille just went back to staring out the window in boredom.

"Okay, I'll have the minced mean one," Hanji said. "I'll have ribs," Irvin nodded to himself.

"Aren't they both just meat?" Rivaille asked offhandly, but a conversation in the hallway had caught his attention.

"Eh? Jaegar-sempai hasn't shown up today.." A girl was sighing, talking to her friend. "I guess he's really not coming to school today."

"I wonder if he's down with the flu.." girl one speculated.

"Yeah, I'm worried too." Her friend agreed with her.

"Seems like Jaegar-kun hasn't shown up today." Irvin smiled, he'd seen Rivaille listening to their conversation.

"Jaegar?" Rivaille murmured. "You mean Eren Jaegar in first-year?"

"Ah! That's right!" Irvin interjected. "Jaegar's in archery, isn't he? Are the two of you close or something?" He pressed on.

"We're sort of acquaintances." Rivaille shrugged. "He doesn't really come to practice." He looked over at the two girls again. "Ah..I see. It's Monday, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Irvin followed his gaze. "The day he'll definitely say 'yes.'" He continued. "And at the end of the week, he'll tell his partner exactly this-"

"I couldn't fall in love with you. Lets break up." They both looked I surprise at Hanji, who'd finished Irvin's sentence. She blinked at them, then nodded. "Yep! I went out with him for one week in May!"

"Why are you so proud of that?" Rivaille stared at her deadpanned.

"Because I felt like I hit the jackpot when it happened!" Hanji protested.

"Hey, isn't that a contradiction of what you were telling me earlier?" Rivaille pointed a pencil at her in accusation.

"Anyhow.." Irvin sighed. "Normal guys like me will never understand the guys who are popular."

"Exactly what kind of person is this Eren Jaegar anyway?" Rivaille asked, intrigued despite himself.

"Hmm..well.." Irvin thought for a moment. "A handsome guy."

"You don't have to tell me that…I can tell just by looking at him." Rivaille snapped, getting up and walking away. "Rivaille?" Irvin called in confusion.

"Someone has to get those pizzas, right? The delivery man is going to drop it off at the front of the school." Rivaille responded, opening the door. "You two can help me finish my assignment later." He gave them both an offhand wave, ignoring their protests.

Rivaille sat at the front of the school gate, thinking. _"normal guys like me will never understand people who are popular." _Somehow..it feels like someone's said something like that to me before..Rivaille thought. Although it was a completely different situation from today.

_I've never had any interest in Jaegar. _He stirred some dirt on the ground. _But right now.._

_I find myself wondering about what kind of person he is. _

I'm a much more decent person than he is, though. He scoffed. _I don't play with a new girls heart every fucking week. _

With a roar, a sleek black car approached the school, stopping with a screech _Is that the pizza man? _Rivaille thought. A pizza man with a Porsche!

Suddenly, the door opened and a dark haired man stepped out, bending down to thank the woman who was driving the car.

_Oh, god. _Rivaille thought. "Morning!" The other called to him cheerfully.

Rivaille waved back half-heartily. "Long time no see, Jaegar." _Jaeger always-_

_Causes a stir with that good-looking face of his. _

"Was that your girlfriend for the week?" Rivaille asked, referring to the chauffeur that he had. "She looks older than 20!" _From the moment he stepped in this school, he's been immensely popular with the girls. _Eren laughed. "You're not very observant, sempai. You're wrong on both accounts.

_At the beginning of each week, he will definitely go out with the first person who confesses to him._

"So, Sempai," Eren continued. "What are you doing here? You have class, don't you?"

"I'm waiting for pizza!" Rivaille grumbled. "Our teacher is late, so we have an off-period now."

"Ahh, I see." Eren joined him by the wall, leaning his head against the bricks.

_The reason Jaegar's popularity didn't drop even though he puts such an abrupt end to every relationship..is because he would sincerely do whatever his partner wants the week that they're going out. _

"_I think one week is long enough for a dream." Hanji'd said. "Jaegar is. perfectly faithful." _

Those girls are probably looking for him, Rivaille thought. "So, have you been confessed to yet?"

"hmm?" Eren looked at him in surprise. "no, not yet."

"So it's going to start here from now.." Rivaille mused.

_I didn't think that third years would know.._Eren blinked, surprised.

"Then," Rivaille started again. "Are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess to you first?" He took a sideways glance at the other. "Even if they're totally not your type?"

"My type?" Eren laughed with ill-humor. "You wouldn't know someone's type just by looking at their face, would you?"

"What I meant was," Rivaille sighed. "Isn't there a type of face or body that you like?"

"Hmm.." Eren mused. "A type? I'm not too sure about that..I really don't think about looks. For example, the gentle looking type or the sexy type or anything along those lines is fine."

"Ah." His eyes widened in realization. "But I like your face, sempai." He smiled at the other man.

"I guess that's what you mean by 'type'". Eren looked at his watch.

_**At that moment. **_

_**I was hit by a sudden impulse. **_

Rivaille clenched his pants tightly with his hand. "I see. How about it?"

"…?" Eren looked at him, confused.

_**I was just curious to see how he would react, if I confessed. **_

_**That's all.**_

"Why don't you go out with me then, Jaegar?" Eren stayed silent for a while, caught by surprise.

Suddenly, there was a screeching of brakes, and a boy hopped off a bike. "Are you Rivaille-san?" He called to Rivaille. "Yeah.." Rivaille replied, offhandly patting himself for his wallet. _Shit! _He cursed. _I left my wallet back in class! _

"here you go."

"thank you, sir."

"Thank you for your patronage!" the pizza man left.

"Jaegar..I'm sorry, I left my wallet in class." Rivaille apologized. "I'll pay you back later." They walked back into the school and stopped at the door of the class; Eren thrust the pizza box in his hands. "That's okay," Eren smiled. "you should get going before your pizza gets cold."

"Okay.." He sighed and smiled, pointing to the right. "I need to go that way. See you later!"

_Eh? _Rivaille was confused. "Ah..sure." _Oh well, I'll just ask some girls later which class he's in. _

_**Later**_

Rivaille was getting his shoes from his shoe box, when Irvin approached him. "Hey, you wanna drop by HMV or something on the way home?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." Rivaille furrowed his brows; he felt like he was forgetting something.

"What is it?" Irvin asked. "you don't' have any more club activities, right?"

"No, but-" Rivaille heard murmurs and whispers, and automatically turned his head to see Eren waiting by the door for him, a smile on his face. "Ah!" He walked towards the boy, pulling bills out of his blazer. "Here's the money for earlier, sorry for the trouble."

Eren took the money, stuffing it in his pants pocket. "So, you're in class A? That's my class too. I'm in 3-A."

"Is that so?" Rivaille yawned, all he wanted to do was go home.

"I was actually wondering if we could walk home together today.." Eren asked.

"Eh?" Rivaille jerked in surprise.

"Why, do you have something?" Eren blinked.

"no, it's rather-don't _you _have something?" Rivaille glared at him.

"Well, no, I really don't have anything today.."

"You've got club activities, idiot!" He leaned closer to the other. "Right?"

Eren raised his hands in defeat. "Ahh.."

"You have a talent for archery." Rivaille told him as they were walking down the hall. "it would be a waste of talent if you keep skipping."

"oh! By the way.." Eren pulled his phone out.

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject." Rivaille scowled.

"I'm not trying to do that!" Eren protested. "Do you have a cell phone, sempai?"

"I do have one, why?"

"That's great, I was hoping we could exchange numbers!"

"…" Rivaille looked at him; something was off.

_Was Eren always the type to go out of the way to make friends with others? _They exchanged numbers, Rivaille mindlessly punching his in on Eren's phone.

"Sempai, what's your given name?"

"Eh? It's Rivaille Zurura*…you know the kanji for "yuma" and "Tsura?"

"Did you decide on archery because of you name?" Eren laughed softly.

Rivaille kicked him.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"say, can I call you Levi?" Eren asked him, still wincing from his knee.

"Why?" "Well..Zurura is quite a mouthful, isn't it? And it's also..a name that's hard for me to say."

"Eh?"

"There was a woman who dumped me before.." Eren explained, "And coincidently, her name used the same kanji as yours.*"

_If she was just one of his flings, I'm sure that he wouldn't care about how our names have the same kanji.. _"Jaegar-kun!"

A girl ran up to them. "I've finally found you!" She bowed. "Matsukoi-sensai is looking for you."

"Ah, really? Thanks! I'll go see him now."

He handed back Rivaille his phone. "I've keyed in my number and email."

"Oh..thanks."

"See you tomorrow, then!"

He started walking away, and Rivaille called after him quickly-"Make sure you go to club practice!"

Eren just laughed and waved back at him.

Later, when Rivaille walked out of the school, he felt in his blazer of his jacket. His money was still there. Eren hadn't accepted it; only put it back.

Damn. I got treated to lunch by a junior..Rivaille cursed. Well, there went his pride.

_This is the first time I've had a proper conversation with Jaegar.._he thought.

_And surprisingly, he's even a stranger person that I thought he was. And he even asked to exchange numbers and email addresses. _

"Somehow.." Rivaille muttered, kicking a pebble. "Everything seems to be progressing too quickly.."

"_So, will you go out with me? Jaegar?" _He remembered his confession, but kept on walking, approaching a staircase. At the bottom, he stopped and turned.

"…he couldn't have taken me seriously, could he?"

* * *

*1-Because Rivaille's surname wasn't reveled in the manga, this one is made up.

*2-I'm purely making this up.

**Disclamer-**Shingeki no Kyojin and Seven Days don't belong to me.

Please Review and tell me if I should continue! :D


	2. Tuesday-AM

Tuesday Part I

_Ding….ding….ding…_Eren yawned, burrowing deeper into his pillow. However, his phone kept insistently beeping, making the dark haired boy fumble for it, bleary eyes checking for messages.

**1 missed call-Mikasa Ackerman* **

"_I like you." Mikasa whispered, sliding a soft hand down his chin. She took the magazine that he was reading and held it out of his reach teasingly, waving it in the air. _

_**I was a free spot.**_

"…_." Eren was speechless, staring at the girl. Finally, he sighed and pushed her off gently. "Geez, making jokes like that again…" _

_**Mikasa was always the kind of person who..did exactly as she wanted. **_

"_If my brother saw us like this, he'd definitely get the wrong idea," Eren sighed, reaching for his magazine. _

"_Wrong idea?" Mikasa asked, blinking in confusion. Then she smiled and threw the magazine over his head-(Eren was still groping for it)-and before he knew what was happening, had kissed him on the lips with a finality. _

"_Ugh!" Eren scooted to the edge of the couch hurriedly, wiping his lips. "Mikasa!" _

"_Splitting up with Jean is no big deal.." Mikasa breathed, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. She pushed herself closer to him, until he could feel her warm breath on his neck. _

"_Hey.." She sighed. "You like me, don't you?" _

_Eren looked away, weather in shame or denial; he'd forgotten now. _

"_Eren?" The girl asked, threading her fingers through his hair. _

_**No…she's my brother's girlfriend. **_

_**Wouldn't that be betraying him too? **_

_Eren winced and closed his eyes, but reached out with his trembling fingers, cupping her face in his palms and kissing her, shifting so that her body was flush with his. Mikasa had smiled against his lips and cupped his cheek with her hand, humming. _

Eren opened his phone now, wondering what she wanted.

_Weather it was before we dated or while we were dating..or even after we split up.._

"Hello?" He sighed into the phone.

_Her attitude's the same. _

"Eren! Why didn't you pick up the first time?" Her voice was stressed.

"I was wondering why you called me.." Eren fumbled for his socks, starting to get dressed.

"..Drive over to Sina right now, you need to pick me up!" Her voice didn't display any emotion, just a impatient overtone.

"…No." Eren got up off the bed, wincing as his knees popped.

"Why not? I don't get it!" Mikasa snapped. He could hear the brush of fabric; she was moving around.

"I was single yesterday so it was okay," Eren patiently explained. "But not anymore today. I'm not going to meet with you alone."

"This again?" Mikasa sighed, exasperated. "You'll just break up in a week, anyhow."

"I'm going to hang up." Eren told her, already taking the phone away from his ear.

"What kind of person is it this time?" He stopped moving, frozen where he sat.

"Same school as me, a year older." He said in a guarded tone.

"Hmm.." he could hear her speculating. "Cute?"

Eren blinked, then gripped his bed sheets with his free hand.

"It's more like..."

_Eren watched in stunned awe as Rivaille raised the bow slowly up to his shoulder, angling his arrow on the notch. There were creaking and whispering noises, but the other boy never faltered, only staring intently at his target. _

_There was a quick release of the bow, a swift wind, and with a dull __**thunk**__, the arrow found its target and stuck there, quivering. _

"..Beautiful, really." He finished his sentence, closing his eyes and smiling.

"More beautiful then I am?" Eren could hear an uneasy tone behind her voice-A woman's pride was fragile, after all.

"..I can't really compare you two.." Eren worded his sentence carefully, not offending either of them.

"Yeah…" there was a beat of silence. "Come out and see me during the weekend, okay?"

He could hear her footsteps as she walked down something-stairs?

"Why don't you just get back together with my brother already?" Eren sighed, rubbing his feet together; they were cold from the exposed air.

"I hate it when you say stuff like that." She answered immediately-Eren had asked this many times before.

There was a dull dial tone in his ear; Mikasa had hung up. Eren sat there for a while, still sitting at the edge of his bed. With a drawn-out sigh, he fell back onto the covers, covering his eyes with his hand.

_**It's always 'like' one second, and 'hate' the other, with her. **_

_No, no…_he thought to himself, rolling over on the bed. _I need to concentrate on Rivaille-san…_

"_Why don't you go out with me then, Jaegar?" _

Eren pressed his lips together. _It had really surprised me, the fact that_

_He didn't have a girlfriend, even though he was so popular. _

_**Maybe I'll fall in love this time? **_

_I have no idea what will happen.._Eren started running his fingers through his hair, idly trying to fix the drastic mess._ I can't help but feel hopeful at the beginning of each week. _

_But I never end up feeling anything for the other person, and we just split up._

_Then I repeat this over and over. _

_**Seven days, to see what's inside my heart..**_

_**It's short, but its enough. **_

_Enough for Mikasa to calm down. _

Eren ran through his dating checklist through his mind. Morning text was first on the list.

He lazily flipped open his contacts, looking at all his numbers.

He only had five.

**Mom**

**Dad**

**Jean**

**Mikasa-**and now-

**Rivaille **

He stared at the names mindlessly, the phone backlight shining in his face.

Clicking on Rivaille's contact, he instinctively started typing out a text message.

**Good Morning. **He pressed send, looking at the little green bar which indicated that it was sending. When the-sent!-sigh popped up, he threw his phone to the edge of the bed and curled up in the middle of it, waiting for a reply.

_A habit like this.._He yawned softly, hand covering his mouth. _The ideal situation would be to send it to the same person every week. _His phone beeped; he'd gotten a reply. He reached over and grabbed his phone, expecting a-good morning to you too! Or a-Thank you very much!

Instead, he saw in flashing black letters-

**I hate you for waking me up so early in the morning. **He looked in surprise at his phone.

"Well this sure is…unfortunate." Eren mumbled. "Hm.."

_How come..it seems like he's not the person who he looks on the outside? _

"It's honestly kind of cute." Eren chucked to himself, smiling. He pressed the green call button, holding the phone up to his ear. When the dial tone ended, he paused, but there was only silence on the other end. "..Hello?"

"Are you an idiot? Hey, you're an idiot, right?" Rivaille's sharp tone could be heard on the other end, laced with a hint of sleepiness.

Eren laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm an idiot. Sorry."

"Don't laugh when you're apologizing!" Rivaille growled. "Waking me up at this ungodly hour, and now I can't get back to sleep! You have to make this up to me."

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"I'm so pissed right now, I just want to punch you in the face!" Rivaille huffed.

"Oh?" Eren laughed. "Then how about I go over there so you can punch me right now?"

There was a silence on the other line. _Uh oh..he stopped talking. _Eren gulped. _This is scary.._

"Jaegar.."

"Yes?" Eren hurriedly replied.

"Make sure you come to club practice today, okay?"

"Club practice?" Eren asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, which club do you belong to? Go ahead, answer me."

"The archery club..?"

"Don't answer with a question!" Rivaille sighed. "You better not skip. I've decided that I'm going to show up today, so that's that. This is what happens when you wake me for no reason, okay? Just watch me get revenge. Okay, that's all." Rivaille hung up.

Eren stared at the phone in shock, ignoring the beeping of the cut line.

"Club practice..?"

_Hmm..so he'll be there? _Rivaille sighed as he threw down his phone and grabbed his shirt to get dressed. _Well, that's fine. It's not like I can go back to sleep, anyway. _

~X~

Rivaille notched the arrow and pulled back the string, finding the perfect balance between gravity.

There was a faint creaking sound of the bow as he pulled back a little bit more, eyes still trained on the far away target.

_I haven't seen such an elegant stance in such a long time.._Eren's pressed his lips together, staring at Rivaille in disbelief. **Thunk. **The arrow flew straight into the target. Of course. _Rivaille had never missed. _Even as the last arrow flew, Rivaille was grabbing another one, shooting it quicker; he had the feel now.

**Thunk Thunk Thunk. **Three arrows hit the target in rapid succession. The rest of the archery club murmered in awe. No matter how many times he did it, they were still shocked by Rivaille's talent and skill-it was like he wasn't human at all.

There was a scatter of enthusiastic clapping, and Rivaille nodded curtly, acknowledging the praise. He set his bow down in the upright stand.

Eren just stared at him through the midst of the clapping, not saying a word to his-'boyfriend.'

The teacher went up to Rivaille. "Well, it seems like your skills haven't dulled. If you hadn't made such a vulgar outburst at the end of there, it would've been perfect." Rivaille nodded, and the teacher turned around, shouting-"First years, take your places!"

Eren hurridly ran to his target, setting up his bow on the way. He stood there with the other students, back straight and still. Slowly he drew his bow up, notched his arrow, aiming. He didn't pay much attention, however;he was thinking.  
_"Just watch me get my revenge." _

_Saying something like that on purpose.._Eren glanced at Rivaille from the corner of his eye. _Just having you stand there glaring at me-is scary enough. _He took a deep breath and released the bow. **Thud. **The arrow landed right in the middle. It was a perfect shot.

"Wow..Jaegar-kun hits the target every time!" A girl whispered to a boy. The boy looked at Eren, who was preparing to shoot again. "He dosen't even show up to practice very often." There was a hint of envy in his tone. "He only needs to come once in a while, and he just gets his feeling back."

_I can hear you guys, you know.._Eren grimaced. There was a rustling of fabric, and suddenly, a voice snapped-"Quiet!" Rivaille was glaring at them all, daring anyone to say another word.

With the newfound silence, Eren prepped his arrow, then let it fly. It hit the target once more; another clean shot.

_I've always thought that Rivaille was the most beautiful when he drew his bow. _

Everyone was clapping and cheering, but Eren only had eyes for Rivaille, who was socially joining in the claps. The usually stoic archer was smiling, eyes bright.

_Until today, anyway. _

* * *

1*-Mikasa is older than Eren in this story. She's also a little OOC…..

Anyway..if you like this story, please review!


	3. Tuesday-PM

Tuesday Part II

"Attention, please stay away from the doors as they close." A female voice echoed around the train as it slowed down to a stop at the station.

"That's right.." Rivaille murmured in realization. "You were late, but I guess you were still pretty good." Eren smiled, he knew that this was the closest he could get a compliment from the other.

"Eh? Isn't your house this stop?" Rivaille pointed at the train sign that said Sina.

"Yes." Eren nodded in affirmation, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Rivaille raised an eyebrow. "So how come you're still sitting here?"

"I want to come with Levi-san to Rose."

"Why?"

Eren smiled at him. "So I can be with you a bit longer."

The train clanked as Rivaille stared at Eren in disbelief. _That sentence was exactly what a perfect boyfriend would say._

"Uh..hey. Lemme ask you something.." Rivaille looked sideways at Eren. "A-Are we supposed to be dating right now?" His voice didn't stutter, dammit. It was the train vibration.

"Of course." Eren's tone was surprised. _Wasn't that what Rivaille had wanted?_

"..I see." Rivaille put a hand to his chin.

_That's weird,_ Eren thought. _I mean, does he…_

Rivaille laughed, smirking. "I guess I'll do my best..to enjoy it, then."

"Uh..Levi.."

"We are approaching Trost." The lady's voice came on the speaker again. "Please exit to your right."

"Let's go." Rivaille got up, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Eren looked up at him in confusion. "But this is just Trost.."

Rivaille ignored him and walked out of the train door. Eren hurried to catch up with him.

The crowd was thick as Eren pushed through the bystanders. "Levi!"

"Levi!" He grabbed Rivaille by the shoulder. "Yesterday, you.."

"Let's go on a date, brat." Rivaille looked up at him, face pale against the train station lights.

_Ba-Dump._ "eh?" Eren put a hand to his chest. _What was that feeling?_

"Because," Rivaille explained impatiently. "It's already Tuesday! A week will go by in a flash. I have to use my time wisely." He smirked at Eren, walking on.

_I knew it…_Eren bit his lip. "Uh..Levi, it's not like that."

_Even though the limit is one week…_

"Hm? No way, isn't a date a standard part of your itinerary?" Rivaille snapped, glaring at him.

"Standard?" Eren asked, stopping in confusion. "There is no standered." He mumbled.

_**Because this isn't a game.**_

"Good. Hey, lets go eat. I'm starving." Rivaille led the way out of the station, tie fluttering in the wind. "Oh." He spotted a udon-shop sign. "I want ramen. You, brat?"

_No!_ "Are you joking with me?" Eren asked bitterly.

"Hm?" Rivaille looked back at him.

_Even if I really do fall for this person, I'm sure that…_

_It won't go as I want it to._

_I have to tell him..!_

The train wheels clacked in the distance as a silence settled between the two.

"…" Rivaille waited for Eren's statement.

_This isn't just some kind of game, so I…_

"What's with you?" Rivaille snapped, looking incredulously at him. "Let's go!" He grabbed Eren's arm, tugging him to the ramen shop.

~X~  
Rivaille clicked open his chopsticks, setting them across the ramen bowl; he was too busy looking at Eren. "..You don't like ramen?"

"…huh?" Eren jerked in surprise.

"You've..been really quiet today.." Rivaille looked suspiciously at him. "I..hate that, okay?" he sighed, winding a noodle around his chopstick. "That you're actually unhappy about something, but you just keep quiet and go along with what I want."

"I wasn't thinking that!" Eren protested. Under Rivaille's intense stare, he wavered. Sighing, he admitted-"I guess…I'm a bit troubled."

_Why.._

"Hm.." Rivaille looked up at the ceiling. "Hm.."

"yeah." Eren nodded, nervously looking at his bowl. _Why can't I be more determined about this?_

"If you don't feel like it.." Rivaille started eating his noodles. "How about we forget it for today?"

"You don't like it when people just go along, do you?" Eren blew on his ramen; it was burning hot.

"Exactly!" Rivaille huffed. "I hate it!"

"Because.." he continued. "if we aren't both enjoying ourselves, what's the point?"

Eren looked sideways at him, sipping the broth. He set the bowl down with a thunk.

"More noodles please," he asked the waiter.

"..So, shoes." Eren said quietly.

"Eh?" Rivaille mumbled around a mouthful of ramen.  
"Let's go see if there are any new styles." Eren smiled at Rivaille.

"Runners?" Rivaille questioned.

"Yeah."

Rivaille sighed and finished the rest of his broth, making sure the bowl was clean. "Sure, why not?"

Eren laughed softly; there was a noodle that was stuck to the corner of his mouth. "you have a noodle here, Levi.."

"Oy, brat! Stop touching me!"

~X~

_I don't know anything about him._ Eren looked at Rivaille, who was inspecting a pair of white VANs at the shoe store. _And from the stoicism he possesses when pulling a bow, I never would've thought.._

_That he could be so interesting and mercurial._

_Even stranger.._

Eren laughed as Rivaille had to stretch to reach a pair of shoes; he offered to get it for them, and after a drawn out argument, Rivaille'd finally relented, shaking his head at Eren's 'abnormal' height.

_I find it harder and harder to look away from him._

_We didn't finish until sunset, when we went to the theater together._ The screen was filled with flashing pictures, and Eren sat there, not quite absorbing it all, when he felt a soft thump on his shoulder. Rivaille had fallen asleep, head resting against him.

_Woah, Woah!_ Rivaille's cup of water was about to fall from his loose hand. Eren quickly saved it, putting it back on the drink stand, and then gazed intently at the boy beside him. Finally, he sighed and wrapped his arm around the other boy, holding him closer. Rivaille unconsciously snuggled against the warmth, and Eren closed his eyes as well, feeling worn out and comfortable.

_The pictures on the silver screen kept changing,_

_But I'd already forgotten what the movie was about._


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

"Please stay close to the closing doors. Do not push your way onto the cars." The female voice reverberated around the train station, echoing.

"Ah.." Rivaille sighed. "It was so crowded today.." he looked down at his clothes with disdain. "Even my tie got messed up." _Bzz..Bzz.._

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He idly fished it out, blinking at the name on the screen.

**Eren Jaegar**

"Hm..Morning." Rivaille grumbled; he was still walking through the crowded subway.

"You sound really sleepy." Eren's voice was colored with amusement. "Where are you right now?"

Rivaille yawned. "The station.."

"Which exit do you use?"

"Eh? What do you want to do? " Regardless, Rivaille looked up the train station. "Motomachi exit and the…Chuukagai exit? I'm by the ticket place." He added. "South, and I'm taking a shortcut now."

Eren laughed. "You sound really unsure. Anyway, I thought so. I'm by the store. See you in a bit."

With that, he hung up. "Huh?" Rivaille looked at his phone in disbelief. He glanced around.

_Woah. He's really here. _

Rivaille growled under his breath. "And his fans are there too."

_That face and those amazing reflexes_

_And the way that he's constantly skipping out on club activities-not to mention, a new girlfriend every week. _

_He's willful, arrogant, and__** lazy. **_

Eren spotted him and waved, smiling enthusiastically. Rivaille's eye twitched in annoyance.

_Well, that's the impression he gives, anyway. _"Eh?" A girl looked at Rivaille, then back at Eren. "So the one that Jaegar-kun was waiting for was.."

"Morning." Rivaille grumbled curtly. "Rivaille-sempai!" The girls flocked around him this time.

"Good morning, Levi." Eren nodded at him.

"Morning," Rivaille replied good-naturally.

"This is unusal.." another girl murmered. "I thought Jaegar-kun didn't show up much to club practice. You two are good friends?" Disbelief colored her tone.

"So what?" Rivaille snapped.

_So many girls are after him. __**I wonder what'll happen next week. **_

"Oh, I see!" The girl laughed sheepishly. "Come to think of it..Jaegar-kun." She turned to him. "who's your girlfriend _this _week?"

"Ah, well.." Eren stuttered and fumbled for words. Rivaille sighed. "That would be me." He elbowed Eren sharply in the ribs, warning him to be quiet.

"Pfft. Oh, geez." The girl giggled.

"Ah! But come to think of it, you two do suit each other!" her friend exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you.." Rivaille offhandly said, silently seething inside. _But I wasn't joking. _

"Jaegar-kun never tells on who he's dating." The girl smiled.

_Oh, forget it. _Rivaille nodded along with Eren. _I guess it's a bit like a joke anyway. _

_A good morning text, eating together, shopping together, going to a movie together-(even though we fell asleep) _Rivaille ticked all the tasks off on his fingers. "Hmm.." He sighed.

_And now walking me to school? _Rivaille sighed and leaned back against the wall. _What do people do when they date? _

_Hand holding.._

_Kissing…and.._

_Sex…?! _

_I don't get it. _Rivaille looked sideways at Eren. _How far does Eren go when he 'dates' people? _

_Right! I've got it! An example! _He nodded to himself. _Hanji can tell me. _

~X~

"WHAT?!" Hanji's shriek could be heard across the school.

"What I mean is," Rivaille sighed impatiently. "Have you done it with Eren, or what-"

Hanji slapped him. "What the hell?! Did you honestly just-"

"This is why girls always feel let down by you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't you feel like you're a _waste _of your pretty face?!"

"Well.." Rivaille stopped talking when he saw Hanji's face. It was fucking _furious._

Hanji sighed, sitting down at her desk. "Why would you ask that, anyway?"

"Eh?" Rivaille frantically thought of an excuse. "Nothing. It's just that lately..I've been getting along pretty well with him..yeah. So..I was wondering." He closed his eyes and nodded superiorly.

"Hmm.." Hanji closed her eyes."Whether it's just putting his arms around you, or holding your hand-Jaegar won't touch you.._unless it's absolutely necessary_."

"In fact," Hanji elaborated. "I've heard of girls trying to make it a reality by forcing themselves on them. He's notorious for never doing anything to the girls, though."

"Hm." Rivaille sighed. "That's a pity."

"Oh?" Hanji glanced towards their classroom door. "he's here again. Speak of the devil." She chuckled. "What's this? You two are really good friends? Even if you are," She added suspiciously, "Why would he come here every day after class?"

Rivaille snorted. "Oh, is he a skirt-chaser or not? It's hard to say either way. He's a strange one." Rivaille allowed himself a smile as Eren beckoned to him.

"Are you for real?" Rivaille asked in disbelief as they were on the rooftop, eating lunch. "You plan on dominating all my free time today, is that it?"

"Is it a bother?" Eren asked quietly, looking at him.

"…" Rivaille sighed. "Didn't I say that I hate just going along with people? If I didn't like it, I would say so." He reassured the other boy.

"Really?" Eren laughed. "That's good."

"Haha-I think that you're much more clever than you look." Rivaille smirked, a feline look creeping into his eyes.

"Eh? Me?" Eren pointed to himself in surprise.

"Yeah. You've been paying for my food all of yesterday and today. This one too. "Rivaille added, fingering the straw of his juice box.

"It's nothing, really." Eren sighed and leaned back against the railing. "It should be my treat, since we're dating."

Rivaille snorted. "It's not like anyone _believes _us, anyway."

_That was harsh._ Eren thought, feeling a stab of pain.

"Besides," Rivaille added thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because I've been hanging around you all day, but there seems to be more girlish screaming than usual."

"You don't like girls?" Eren questioned him, surprised.

"No, it's not that I don't like them.." Rivaille carefully said. "It's like-if there was even one person among them who would love everything about me-I think that would be enough."

"Is that right?" Eren tapped his foot against the cement rooftop. "I think there should be a lot of people like that." He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Woah, that's rich, coming from you." Rivaille snickered. "Ah, right." He leaned his chin against the rooftop rail. "Eren..today after school, go to club practice."

"Hm…" Eren sighed.

"I'll wait for you, so call me when you're done." Rivaille was turned away from him, so Eren couldn't see his face. Eren blinked in surprise. There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Rivaille turned and laughed. "Well, if I get impatient, I might leave first."

Eren smiled and leaned against the railing with him. "Please wait for me," he said. "If you do, I'll do my best during practice."

"are you trying to bribe me, brat?" As Eren was laughing, Rivaille noticed a mole on the top of his eyelid. _Strange.._he thought. _Why does he have a mole in such a strange place? It's not dust or something, is it? _Unthinkingly, he reached out with his hand, brushing Eren's hair away from the strange mole, fingers fluttering across his eyelid line.

"..Huh?" Eren turned to look at him, a perplexed look on his face.

"Uh..I…" Rivaille was at a loss for words, and to his horror, felt his face flushing.

**Ding..Ding..Ding…**

"Shit!" Rivaille cursed. "I have to change classrooms for sixth period!" He gasped in realization.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"I gotta go.." Rivaille turned around, ready to leave, when-

Irvin appeared at the rooftop entrance, holding his books. "You idiot.." he sighed, shaking his head.

Rivaille stopped in shock. "Is that..could it be..my textbook?" He eagerly reached for it in glee, eyes wide. Unthinkingly, he threw his arms around the taller man. "Irvin-I love you!" Wait. What the fuck did he just say-

"Levi-san." Eren was frowning. "That's cheating, you know."

Rivaille looked at him in surprise, throwing his arms up. "Yeah, yeah, cheating's no good."

"You don't sound sincere," Irvin noted in amusement.

As they both walked away to their class, Eren was left standing there on the rooftop balcony. He felt his eyelid-_what was Rivaille staring at earlier?_ "A mole?" He murmured in surprise.

**Later-Sunset; After school **

Rivaille sat alone on the school park bench, watching couples kiss and talk 'lovingly'. _All showoffs.._He huffed. _You're doing this __**on purpose**__, aren't you? _He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. _Well, I guess I'm the idiot here..who would hang out in a place like this alone? _

"Hm?" He'd heard footsteps. Turning his head, he saw Eren running to him, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Yo. Good work." Rivaille praised offhandly."

Eren laughed lightly. "Levi-san too, for waiting that long."

"Did you get any praise?" Rivaille asked, bending over to get up.

"Hm..it felt like of like they were picking on me, too. It's..subtle."

Rivaille got up, yawning. "That's because you don't take it seriously."

They walked together to the winding bridge, Rivaille leading. "I haven't come here in a while," Rivaille mentioned, looking around in boredom. "still the same as usual, with annoying couples everywhere…oh!" He blinked in realization. "We're one too."

Eren laughed. "Yup."

Rivaille smirked. "That's right.." He murmured to himself.

They reached the center of the bridge and stood together there, looking at the glowing sunset. "Don't you think..you should come somewhere like this at least once every week?" Rivaille looked sideways at Eren.

Eren smiled but didn't say anything; he was still admiring the sunset.

"Some people do like places like this, I guess." He finally said. "but there are also people who don't."

Rivaille noticed another couple making out, they were practically glued together.

_I want to do it too. _Rivaille coughed, scolding himself for even thinking such a thing. _Well..under normal circumstances, with this kind of atmosphere..we would __**kiss**__, right? _

"_**Whether it's putting his arms around your shoulders, or holding hands..Jaegar won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary. "**_

"_**Jaegar is..perfectly faithful." **_

_Woah, his eyelashes are sparkling in the sunlight, _Rivaille thought, staring at him intently. The wind blew a little, sweeping his hair aside to revel the dot that Rivaille had seen earlier. _Ah, I knew it was a mole. _

Eren noticed his staring and looked back curiously.

_**Two people in a place like this, **_Rivaille thought, _**He feels it too, right? **_

Rivaille half-smiled, and without really thinking, closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

_How many girls..would close their eyes like I am now? _

_And-__**What would Eren's response be? **_

Eren looked at Rivaille in surprise. Was he..

He held up a hand and brushed it against Rivaille's chin gently, moving down to his jawline.

_Huh? _Rivaille opened his eyes. "Eren..?"

Eren tilted his chin up a little to accommodate his height. "Now?" Rivaille asked, half-panicking. He closed his eyes in panic. _Ah. This is..no, not yet. _

Both leaning forward now, their lips met in a soft kiss,

Both holding one another against sunset that now, Rivaille swore,

Looked unrealistically ethereal.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Eren slowly lifted his lips from Rivaille's, sliding his eyes open as he did so. Rivaille put a hand to his mouth, then backed away a few steps, keeping a safe distance between them. _Hanji, you filthy liar. _"Oh man…that was just a prank!" Rivaille snapped harshly, bending down to pick up his fallen book bag.

'What was?" Eren asked in confusion. Rivaille put a hand to his hair, searching for words. "Well…it's fine." He finally said.

Eren's eyes flew open in realization. "You-"

_Pi...Pi…Pi…Pi…_Eren jerked up from his bed, breathing harshly. His shirt felt slightly damp and he realized that he was sweating. "Hah…"

_Pi-_He slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, feeling the button give way under his fingers.

_I don't want to go today…_he thought, groaning and pulling his pillow over his head.

_**Once again…**_Eren unsteadily got to his feet and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. _**I took his joke completely seriously. **_Eren peered at his reflection in the mirror, squinting. "Whoa. I look weird today.**" **He listened to the sound of dripping water while dully drying his face.

After getting dressed, he headed towards the train station, routinely waiting for Rivaille by the souvenir shop. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. _What kind of person was I up until last week? _

_It's been so long…since I've had feelings like-'what expression should I make when I see that person?' that I'd forgotten what it felt like. _

_What should I do if Levi-san's attitude completely changed today? _

_If he thought it was all a joke up until now…_

_Maybe, it'd be best if-_

"Good morning!" A voice sounded right by his ear, and he yelped in surprise, jerking around to see who it was. . "Ah.." It was Rivaille, staring at him with a remotely curious expression. "Good morning…"

Rivaille frowned at him. "Why do you look like that?" He snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Eren frantically felt his face. "Is there something weird-"

Rivaille sighed, shaking his head. "Yesterday you called me with such a cheerful voice, but today, you're waiting with a sullen expression on your face. Geez.." he clicked his tongue. "you're so damn hard to read…Oh, and-" He snickered, looking sideways at Eren. "Now don't you go trying to give me a good morning kiss all of a sudden…what happened yesterday was a complete _accident._"

Eren blinked in surprise for a moment, then suddenly laughed, the sound plastic to his ears. "Pfft-ahahaha! Yesterday wasn't an 'accident,' it was a 'trap!'"

"..Don't pretend like it's my fault!" Rivaille said in irritation as Eren kept laughing.

At lunchtime, they were sitting on the railing overlooking the swimming pool. Rivaille looked empathetically at the last of his food. "Oh man, I'm so sleepy.." His words were punctuated by another yawn.

"So sleep?" Eren shrugged. "There's a lot of time before sixth period. You know…"He muffled another laugh. "You've already slept in front of me before, at the movies. Idiot." He added as an afterthought.

"Hey!" Rivaille glared at him, then asked in confusion, "Seriously? You didn't mind? Well, then." He started getting up. "Then I'll be using your lap as a pillow. Your lap is my pillow." He repeated as Eren started to back away. "Wha…?" He asked in confusion. Rivaille rolled over on his leg, stretching. "Huh? Woah."

"Wow. Your leg is really bony." Rivaille noted.

:"…Because I'm _not _a girl." Eren mumbled in irritation.

Rivaille snickered "That's true. I can't imagine you with soft, jelly-like legs, Eren. Hmm…but it feels okay just the way it is, I guess."

_It feels nice for you, I'm sure. But you don't want to know...what I'm going through.._

"Oh, right!" Rivaille's head snapped up suddenly: Eren jerked in surprise, upsetting his head again. "There's someone in my class who you went out with before." Rivaille looked up at Eren. "Do you know a Hanji Zoe?"

Eren thought for a moment. _Glasses…Auburn hair.._"…Yeah." He finally said. "I know her."

"I figured you did." Rivaille said in satisfaction. "Hanji has a crazy screwed up personality, eh? But I guess it's a good quality to have in a friend sometimes, no? Hey." He turned to get off of Eren's lap, looking him straight in the eye. "Do you still hang out with her every now and then?"

Eren shook his head. "I don't keep in contact with the girls I've dated already."

Rivaille started at him for a moment. "But aren't there girls who call your cell? There must be."

"Who knows." Eren sighed and looked away. "I don't answer calls from unknown numbers."

"…Then.." Rivaille sat back on his heels. "You just delete them from your cell phone. Even their emails…?"

"…" Eren looked at him in surprise. _Shouldn't he be happy that-? _

"And that's the end of it?" Rivaille snapped. "Isn't that kind of cold?"

"So, Levi-san." Eren drawled. "You think it's fine for the person you're dating to talk to someone else who has feelings for them?"

"Well that…would be a problem." Rivaille admitted, yawning again; he was too tired for coherent thinking. He idly splashed a pebble in the overlaying pool below. "…So, come next week, you'll delete my phone number, too?"

"That's…" _not something that I've decided on yet. _Eren finished in his mind. Rivaille looked stricken for a moment, then quickly composed his features in their usually monastic expression. "Oh, right." He laughed bitterly. "It'll be fine. Since we're not really dating. _There's no way that anything romantic will happen between us._" Eren felt a twist in his chest, but ignored it, staying silent.

_Hum…Hum...Hum…_"That's true." He finally said, smiling at Rivaille. "..Excuse me for a minute."

He clicked open his phone and answered it. "He..llo."

"Listen to this!" A sharp voice snapped over the phone. "That jerk Jean is absolutely, definitely, the complete, worse person to live on this earth!" Eren held his phone halfway from his ear; he was used to this.

"Even though I went to all the trouble of calling him," Mikasa continued. "That guy is still angry and messing with me. What do you think about that?" Her last words had a steely tone to them.

"What do I…Did you apologize to him properly?" Eren asked, walking a bit further from Rivaille; he didn't want him to overhear.

"Why do I have to be the one to apologize?!" Mikasa sounded betrayed. "Even you're on his side, Eren?!"

"It's not about 'sides.'" Eren patiently said, sighing. "Besides, you were the one who cheated on him, _Mikasa._"

Rivaille jerked up.

"_I was dumped by a woman whose name used the same Kanji as yours." Eren smiled. "Mikasa." _

"…It wasn't my fault." Finally her voice was softer now, quieter through the phone line.  
Eren hurriedly glanced at Rivaille. "Sorry, Mikasa. Right now I'm kind of-"

Rivaille snatched the phone from Eren's hand, pushing the end button with a trembling finger.

"…" Eren looked at him in shock.

_Buzzz….Buzzz…. _The phone started ringing again, but neither of them made a move to answer it. "Mikasa.." Rivaille finally said, voice slightly above a mere whisper. He threw the phone harshly back at Eren, listening to the satisfying _thump _it made. "So…you…" His shoulders starting shaking. _This was the kind of thing that pissed him off above all others. _"Immediately erase the numbers of the girls who like you. But you have no problem holding onto the number of the girl **you **like?! **How fucking selfish can you get?!**His voice rose in volume, nearing the screaming area.

"…Why are you angry, Levi-san?" Eren asked in confusion.;  
"You're asking why?!" Rivaille glared at him. "That's because.." He gritted his teeth. "Because **I'm **the one you're dating right now! _Got a problem with that?!_" He looked defiantly at Eren. "Tsk!"

Rivaille walked away, his long strides carrying him to the of the hallway. Eren slowly leaned his head against the wall; it was throbbing once more.

_Buzz…Buzz…._He opened his phone slowly. There was no reply, just a muffled static sound. "…Are you crying?" Eren finally asked. Mikasa didn't cry, but he asked that anyway. "Just forgive him already.." He said tiredly. "Haven't you gotten back at him for that one time he cheated on you?"

"..The number of times that he's cheated doesn't matter." Mikasa finally said. "It's the same-whether it was one time or ten.."

"…yeah, it's impossible to forgive something like that." Eren slid down the wall. "You love my brother more than anything else in the world, so…I've always been jealous of my brother, whom you care about so much." He admitted, closing his eyes.

"Eren, you've become such a masochist." This time her tone felt a bit warmer.

"I have not." Eren denied shortly. _Why did everyone keep saying that?! _

"Aha.." A small laugh came over the phone. "You know…I really do love you, Eren."

"Yeah." Eren nodded. "I love you too."

~X~

"Good work, everyone."

"Are you stopping somewhere on the way home?"

"Ah, I'll go later."

"Ah! Good work today!"

"Oh. You too. Good work."

It was after archery club, and the whole dojo was filled with chattering conversation. Eren lazily changed out of his archery uniform and back to his school clothes, putting on his shoes and heading out. As he passed the park, a familiar voice called-"My, how unexpected."

He didn't have to look to know that it was Rivaille. He smiled. "Isn't it, though?"

"Idiot." Rivaille scoffed. "It's not unexpected at all. Going to practice is a given! That's normal when you join a club!" He got up the bench and started to walk away. Eren hastily followed.

They had been walking for a while, when Rivaille suddenly said-"I feel like I should…apologize for what happened this afternoon." His words were halting and stiff; Rivaille had never really apologized before. "I thought about it for awhile afterword," He continued. "And I don't think it was necessary for me to get so angry about it. Even _I _don't get why I was so worked up over it. What exactly was I angry about?" He looked at Eren for affirmation.

Eren laughed. "Beats me. But it's not something you have to apologize for." He beckoned to Rivaille. "Come here."

Rivaille looked confused, but came anyway, standing by Eren's side. The other boy put a hand to his ear, leaned in and whispered-" You see, I'm the type that likes to be shackled down by my partner."

"What, what?" A bypassing girl and her friend giggled "Are you guys having a secret conversation?"

"Ooh, I want to know!"

Rivaille looked at Eren for a moment, then pulled back and pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "This guy…is a masochist."

The girls squealed in delight, and several more came over. _No way?! _Eren thought in shock. But as he looked at Rivaille's rare laughing face, he felt like somehow, it was all worth it. And after all the other girls had gone-

"I am not a masochist!"

"Stop denying yourself! Release your inner girl!"

"I do _not _have an inner girl!"

Mikasa poked a finger at her phone that was sitting still on the glass table. She groaned and put her head on the cold surface. _"Yeah…I love you too. But-I won't be answering your calls anymore, Mikasa.." _

Footsteps came down the stairs. "…Jean." Mikasa whispered.

"_Because-I've found someone…__**who I love more than you."**_

* * *

…I thought it would be nice to release Thursday on a Thursday. ^^ Anyway, I'll probably update faster-don't worry, don't worry!

So..yeah. Hope you liked this chapter!

Please review!


End file.
